


Aurora

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [140]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants to show Kylo something.





	

“I need to show you something,” Hux says.  


“It’s night time, Hux.”  


“I know. Just… trust me?”  


Kylo trusts him, of course he does. Even if it will be well below freezing out, and dark, and scrunchy. If Hux - secret connoisseur of comfort - thinks the _dis_ comfort is worth it, then it’s worth it.

***

Hux wraps himself up in his very large coat, covered almost to the ears when his collar turns up. Kylo resists the urge to make some form of scarf for him, watching as the hat he perches on his head swaddles him into a singular stripe of eyes visible. 

Kylo will be warm enough. That’s never a problem. He’s more usually too warm, than too cold. He waits for Hux to decide he’s finally ready, and they slip out and into a small snowcraft, one in front of the other.

Up and over and away from the inhabited part of the planet, up a small mound, away from the trees. Hux drives with singular intent, taking them precisely where he wants. Kylo watches as his hands fly over the controls, and loves that Hux knows this. He still has his own independence, and motivation. He’d still cosh a man if he had to.

Up, and to the peak. He turns out the lights on the speeder, and sits back against Kylo, who is pressed against his back, insulating him from one side. 

“Take your mask off, and look up.”  


Kylo hangs the mask from the handlebars, and cuddles Hux tighter. He looks up, and sees the stars brighter without all the light leaking from the base. Above - no - _over_ them is a dance of magnetic light. An aurora, though he can’t remember which pole they’re nearest. The lights flicker like the rainbow over stirred water, glorious in their natural power. All those forces, at work underneath it all. Maybe he should worry about finding the Light in the Dark so appealing, but he does, all the same.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Hux asks. “I’d never seen it before.”  


Because he’d spent so much time on stations, or in the muck of civilisation. Kylo presses cooling lips to the space before his lover’s ear. “It is,” he agrees, but it’s made much more so by the man in his arms, looking up.

Kylo would never have bothered, without him. He’d have slept the night through, or been bathed in artificial illumination. He’d have forgotten the science behind this display, and that would have been a terrible shame.

They watch until Hux is too cold, and drive back to warm in front of the heater. Kylo holds Hux’s fingers to his lips and blows, and can’t keep the smile from his face. 

Hux finds it hard to show his pleasure in things like this, and tonight was a big offering. He’ll treasure it accordingly.


End file.
